Há Tempos songfic
by Claudinha Black
Summary: Harry enfrenta tempos difíceis após a formatura, mas não está sozinho... ( songfic pré OoP )


Há Tempos 

( Legião Urbana )

.   
Parece cocaína mas é só tristeza   
Talvez tua cidade   
Muitos temores nascem do cansaço e da solidão   
E o descompasso e o desperdício herdeiros são   
Agora da virtude que perdemos 

Harry caminhava solitário pelas ruas sombrias de Londres, envolto pelas brumas da cidade. Fazia muito frio, mas ele não se importava nem um pouco. Estava tão cansado, que imaginava perseguidores em cada sombra, em cada esquina. 

Aqueles eram dias perigosos, e ele sabia que estava na mira de Voldemort. Desde sempre, desde a infância, durante toda a adolescência...lembrou-se com saudade dos anos em Hogwarts, a época mais feliz de sua vida. Quando o perigo era apenas uma ameaça. Quando ele ainda era capaz de rir sem nenhum motivo...o que sobrara daquele garoto magricela de cinco anos atrás, recebendo o diploma de Hogwarts, enfim formado? Que ainda não sabia o que iria encontrar no mundo fora dos muros protetores do castelo?

Chegou ao prédio onde vivia nos últimos meses, escondido entre os trouxas. Agora, pelo menos ele não estava mais sozinho...

Há tempos tive um sonho   
Não me lembro não me lembro   
Tua tristeza é tão exata   
E hoje o dia é tão bonito   
Já estamos acostumados   
A não termos mais nem isso 

- Harry? - Gina murmurou, deitada ao seu lado, abraçada ao rapaz - Você já está acordado?

- Acabei de acordar...- ele sorriu para a moça, e a beijou docemente - despertei com sua voz...

- Eu gostaria tanto de sair um pouco...respirar...por que temos que viver aqui, como prisioneiros? Sempre fugindo, sempre com medo...

Harry olhou para Gina, preocupado. Estavam fugindo há mais de um ano, desde que ele conseguira prender os homens de confiança de Voldemort. E ela sempre junto, sua companhia constante. Gina deixara a segurança da família para seguir o homem que amava. E Harry agradecia todas as noites por amá-la com a mesma intensidade. Há tempos não via os amigos, vivendo isolados, assustados. Mas ele sabia o quanto sua companheira sofria. E ele tinha medo que ela não aguentasse, e fosse embora.

Os sonhos vêm   
E os sonhos vão   
O resto é imperfeito 

Dias de paz viriam, ele sabia. Mas quando? E como? Haviam perdido muito tempo para começar o combate aos Comensais da Morte. Fudge cometera diversos erros ao longo dos últimos anos, não ouvia os apelos de Dumbledore. 

Somente acreditara que Voldemort voltara há quatro anos, quando Rabicho fora localizado por espiões do diretor de Hogwarts, liderados por Snape. Fora um choque para a sociedade, que preferia acreditar no mundo perfeito que o Ministério insistia em mostrar. As máscaras caíram, o perigo estava de volta.

  
Disseste que se tua voz tivesse força igual   
À imensa dor que sentes   
Teu grito acordaria   
Não só a tua casa   
Mas a vizinhança inteira 

Sirius fora inocentado pouco depois da prisão de Pedro Pettigrew, e logo seguiu para a luta. Sim, por que o caos se transformara em guerra. Uma guerra silenciosa e distante. Mas ela existia, fosse nas ruas de Londres ou Paris, nas florestas da Alemanha, nas montanhas dos Alpes...

E ele viu seu último amigo cair morto pelas mãos dos Comensais da Morte...Remo Lupin caíra numa armadilha no interior da Iglaterra, onde agia como informante. Impotente diante da morte, Sirius não pôde fazer nada...nada além de seguir o rastro do Comensal e matá-lo, despejando todo o ódio que acumulara nos doze anos em Azkaban, todos os seus amigos mortos, sua vida destruída. Tinha a impressão de que sua passagem por este mundo só servira para sentir dor.

E há tempos nem os santos têm ao certo a medida da maldade   
Há tempos são os jovens que adoecem 

O que seria daquela juventude, perguntava-se Dumbledore, contemplando da janela de sua sala alguns alunos treinando quadribol. Ali, em Hogwarts, eles estavam a salvo. Mas e depois? Será que preparara o espírito daqueles meninos e meninas para o que iriam encontrar fora do castelo? Dor, medo, intolerância e preconceito. Tantos anos lutando contras as Artes das Trevas, tentando mostrar o caminho certo para aqueles jovens cuja educação estivera em suas mãos. Perdera muitas batalhas para o inimigo, que conseguira convencer muitos de seus alunos a seguirem a Magia Negra. E houve aqueles que não foram poupados pela Morte, mas permaneceram fiéis aos ensinamentos de Hogwarts.

Há tempos o encanto está ausente   
E há ferrugem nos sorrisos   
E só o acaso estende os braços   
A quem procura abrigo e proteção 

Por mais que tentasse entender, Rony jamais compreenderia que o mundo se transformara, e que ele já não era mais um garoto, que aprontava em Hogwarts em companhia de Harry e Hermione. Aqueles dias haviam ficado para trás. Ele era um homem, e apesar de ainda jovem, amargurava as saudades de um tempo que não voltaria mais. Estava afastado dos amigos, sofria com a falta de Hermione em seus braços nas longas noites de inverno. 

- Por que não podemos ficar juntos, Mione? - gritara desesperado, na noite em que haviam se separado definitivamente.

- Porque cada um de nós deve seguir o seu próprio caminho, Rony. Eu não posso ficar...

- Por que? Apesar de tudo, o Harry e a Gina estão juntos, nós também podemos tentar...Hermione, por favor

Não adiantara discutir, brigar, tentar convencê-la a ficar. Hermione fora embora de sua vida sem dar maiores explicações.

Meu amor, disciplina é liberdade   
Compaixão é fortaleza   
Ter bondade é ter coragem 

Depois de tanto tempo, Harry e Rony se reencontraram , num raro momento de paz. Rony surpreendeu-se ao ver a irmã, grávida do primeiro filho. Apesar de tudo, os dois não perdiam a esperança de que tempos melhores viriam. Enquanto isso, tentariam viver. Ainda fugiam, é verdade. Mas o filho que estava para nascer trazia novas forças para o casal enfrentar as ameaças. Iriam lutar para tornar o mundo digno à criança que esperavam.

- A Mione jamais teria a sua coragem, Gina. Ter um filho nesse mundo louco em que vivemos.

- E para que vamos nos privar das poucas alegrias a que temos direito hoje em dia? A Hermione tem medo de te perder, e por isso preferiu ir embora...vá atrás dela, Rony, e traga-a de volta....sejam felizes vocês também...

E ela disse: - Lá em casa tem um poço mas a água é muito limpa 

- Você me perdoa, Rony? Por tudo o que eu te disse? - Hermione perguntava, insegura. Rony a encarava sério, mas nem por isso deixou de abraçá-la, e lhe beijar a boca, matando as saudades.

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir embora, entendeu? Nunca mais.

*****

Eram dias difíceis, pessoas morriam pela paz e pelo fim do terror. Mas ainda havia esperanças, principalmente para aqueles que ainda não haviam perdido a capacidade de amar...


End file.
